There Goes My Life
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: They had been broken up for 4 months but a revolation brings them back together. How will Puck and Rachel handle the life of teenage parenthood and cope with the life changing events. Rated M for future Chpts.
1. Chapter 1

I know there are a million teen pregnancy Puckleberry stories but I can't seem to stop my brain from creating these storylines! Hope you guys enjoy this one, I expect it to be a multi-chapter one so enjoy! Rated M because I'm sure I'll get to some steamy situations in the future! Reviews are more than welcome! Oh, and I do not own Glee…

She walked into the locker room, head held high, as prepared as she'd ever be to give the news she was about to give. Thanks to her investigation skills she was met only by the person she was looking for.

'What are you doing in here Berry?' Puck asked as he saw her round the corner.

'I h-have to tell you something… did something die in here? It smells—'suddenly her hand went to her mouth and she ran to the nearest toilet stall.

He could hear her being sick and wasn't quite sure what to do. He sniffed the air as he walked towards her to see if he could catch the stench that had made her sick but was unsuccessful. He walked in to the stall and did as he does when his little sister is sick. He pulled her hair back and rubbed gentle circles on her back until she finished. He carefully pulled her away from the commode and turned away as he flushed it. Then he reached for the pack of gum in his pocket and unwrapped a piece for her.

'T-thank you.' She choked.

'No problem, come on; we'll talk outside.' He replied helping her up.

They walked silently out of the school and headed for the bleachers. It seemed to be their unclaimed spot, one they always seemed to have their moments at. He made sure she was okay before he took the seat next to her.

'I'm really sorry about that Noah.'

'Don't apologize, ya can't help that shit, it just happens.' He shrugged and he heard her let out a small chuckle. 'So what's up?'

'Well, I have to tell you something but I need your full attention and please let me say everything I need to before you say anything.' She replied staring at her hands.

'Should I be worried? You're not usually so… nervous.' He asked hesitantly.

'I'll let you be the judge of that Noah; I'm still not sure how I feel about it yet.'

'Okay, so that's a definite yes.'

'Fine, yes… see Noah, I have been sick a lot the past few months and I kept having odd stomach cramps so I went to the doctor. He asked if I could be pregnant and I said no automatically, but the thing is… I could be. I know we used a condom that day after you picked Glee over football… but the symptoms are strangely coincidental; and the thing about it is that I've never been… uhm… regular, so the fact that I haven't had my period since then hadn't even phased me. I've been trying to ignore it, hoping that it will eventually go away and it will all be just a series of unfortunate coincidences but I found out this afternoon that Quinn's baby is actually yours and it has me worried again. I'm sorry that I'm rambling it's just that I'm really nervous that I may in fact be pregnant with your second child.' She rambled, barely taking a breath. She looked up from her hands to see Puck standing with their backpacks.

'We're going to Walgreens. I can't afford to stress about this until we know whether or not we need to. Come on, I'll drive.'

She got up silently and followed him to his truck.

'Noah…'

'Huh?'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what Berry?'

'For breaking up with you that day on the bleachers… and for this.'

'First of all, this isn't your fault. Secondly, why are you sorry for dumping me? I figured if you knew about the whole Quinn thing you'd be pissed at me.'

'I'm not upset in the least. She told me it was her idea to keep it a secret have continually begged her to let you tell Finn the truth. I'm not sure why I'm sorry, I guess it's just because I could tell you were hurt. I just don't want to get in the way of you and Quinn, especially now that she is going to tell Finn the truth which means she will most likely be single by the end of the week.'

'You're not going to get in the way of anything. The only reason I have any connection with Quinn is because of the baby, nothing else. I mean, it will be really complicated but she can't really have an opinion on it. You should be happy that you'll finally able to get Finn though.' He replied as he pulled into the drug store parking lot.

'I don't have feelings for Finn anymore.' She whispered.

'We'll pick this up in a second. I'm gonna run in, how many do you think I should get?' he asked nervously.

'One should be sufficient. If I'm pregnant than I'm far along enough to be clear on a test.'

'Alright, I'll be right back.' She noticed his face paling as he stepped out of his truck and walked in.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was in this situation right now. She was a sophomore in high school sitting in the truck of Noah Puckerman as he shopped for a pregnancy test. It was surreal and scared the hell out of her. She couldn't help the tears that began to fall and there was nothing she could do to stop those tears from turning into sobs. All of the fear and stress she had been holding in for weeks seemed to be pouring out of her at an alarming rate. She was unaware of Puck's return until he slid his arms around her and cradled her to his chest. He rubbed her back as he did in the bathroom until she quieted enough for him to begin driving them to his house.

'Sorry…' She hiccupped.

'You keep apologizing for shit that isn't your fault. This is intense and could change a lot of shit, you have every reason to cry.'

They continued in silence for the rest of the trip. She followed him into his house and up to his room.

'Here you go Rachel, the bathroom is through that door and if you need anything just yell.' Puck told her as he handed her the test. She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

After five minutes of pacing Puck couldn't take it anymore.

'Rachel, can I come in?' he asked after he knocked. She didn't respond so he took it as an invitation.

She was sitting on the edge of the tub, silent tears rolling down her face; the positive test laying on the tile floor. His breath hitched as he realized what it truly meant. He sat down next to her and put his head in his hands to hide the tears that he couldn't fight.

'What are we gonna do?' he managed to ask.

'I don't know. Abortion is not an option, adoption is but I don't think I can do it, but there's no way you'd be able to provide for two children from different mothers.' She replied through her still heavily flowing tears.

'Quinn is putting the baby up for adoption, no questions asked.' He answered, pulling his face up to look at hers. He watched as her eyebrows creased.

'Do you want to keep it Noah?'

'I don't know Rachel. I know I don't want to give it away.'

'I don't either.' She sniffled. 'Do you think we could do it?'

'Do what?'

'Keep it? Raise it?'

'I think we could.'

'It will be hard.' She replied.

'Yeah, very hard; but we are pretty stubborn people that hate to lose at anything.' He responded with a small grin.

'True.' She gave a small giggle. 'Can we Noah?'

'We can do anything Rach. If you want to keep this baby, I'll be with you every step of the way.'

'Promise?'

'I promise; of course you may not have a choice because my Ma will probably kick my ass out of the house.' He replied with a grimace.

'I'm sorry.'

'Again Rachel, not your fault at all; you were not the one who got two girls pregnant his sophomore year of high school.'

'Well, we should probably tell our parents soon considering the fact that I have to be four months along.'

'Can we do it together? My Ma may not kill me if there's a witness.' He joked.

'Of course, my dads will handle it better if they see that you're willing to help me.' She answered.

He grabbed her hand and simply held it as they sat in his bathroom mentally pondering their new future. Minutes passed in a peaceful silence before Rachel stood and pulled him to his feet and walked with him into his bedroom.

'So Rach,' he rubbed his hand through his Mohawk, 'will you consider being my girlfriend again? I don't want to pressure you or anything but you did mention that you didn't have a thing for Finnocence anymore and we are gonna have a kid together…' he asked nervously.

'I'd like that a lot Noah.' She smiled gently and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me about a year but I finally have a chapter up! It's not long but it needed to happen in order to get on with the story! Hopefully I'll be able to update my stories more regularly! Hope you all like! R&R!**

**Oh, and as usual, I don't own Glee **

The couple parked in front of the Berry household and cut the engine on Puck's truck.

'Do you think the band aid reference would be appropriate right now? The faster we get it over with the less it will hurt?' Rachel asked nervously from the passenger seat. Puck leaned over and pushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

'I hate to say this babe, but I doubt it. The only thing that's going to make this hurt less is knowing that we have each other to get through it.' He kissed the top of her head and began the process of getting out of the truck knowing that she would follow. Sure enough, by the time he made it around the truck to open her door, she was unbuckled and ready to be lifted to the ground. He squeezed her hand comfortingly and headed towards the door. Rachel opened it and walked in first.

'Dad, daddy can you come in here please?!' Rachel called into the house. Shortly after LeRoy and Hiram walked out of the kitchen. 'This is Noah, Noah these are my dads.' She introduced. The two men eyed Puck suspiciously but Puck tried to be the perfect gentleman.

'Hello sirs, I believe we've met before at Temple.' He stated politely as he shook their hands.

'Oh yes, you're Aviva's son aren't you?' Hiram asked with disdain. Puck gulped.

'Uhm, yes sir.'

'Tell your father he still owes me $10,000.' Rachel looked up in shock at her father and Puck felt lower than he ever had before.

'Daddy! Why are you being so rude?!'

'It's a fact Rachel. Elijah Puckerman got drunk and decided that he was going to steal my car; he only managed to do $10,000 worth of damage to it when he rolled it in a ditch.' He sneered.

'Yeah, and he left Noah, Aviva, and little Hannah years ago! So maybe it would be in everyone's best interest if you didn't humiliate my boyfriend!' She shrieked.

'Cut the drama Rachel… did you say boyfriend?' LeRoy asked and Rachel only nodded.

'Actually sir, Rachel and I have something to tell you both.' Noah corrected, hating himself more and more as the seconds wore on.

'And what is that?' Hiram asked. It was clear that he was aggravated and the news was not going to sit well.

'I'm roughly 4 months pregnant daddy.' Rachel stated as calmly as she could even though she was on the brink of an epic breakdown. The teens watched as LeRoy's face fell and Hiram's turned red. This was going to be a disaster.

'Get out. Get out now, both of you!' Hiram yelled.

'B-but daddy…'

'Do NOT 'but daddy' me. You and this loser decided to ruin your life! Do you know how much money we have put into your future and you go and throw it away so that you can whore around with the bad boy?! Get out, you have 20 minutes to gather your things!' Neither of the teens said another word. Rachel turned on her heels and ran upstairs and Puck followed right behind her.

'I cannot believe they are doing this!' She sobbed and collapsed on her bed. Puck crawled behind her and pulled her to his chest.

'I'm sorry Rach… so fucking sorry.' He apologized, running his hands in circles on her back to try and sooth her.

'I-its not your fault… they w-were so mean.' He kissed the top of her head and stayed quiet. He knew it was his fault she was kicked out. Had it been Finn Hudson standing down there with her about to be the father of their grandchild, they would have been upset but never would have kicked her out. They would have supported her and helped her. Thanks to him they were disowning her instead.

'Come on baby, I hate to say this but we only have a little bit of time.' She nodded and stood up and began packing. It didn't take them but 10 minutes to have all of her stuff packed and ready to put in his truck. They walked out in silence; her fathers didn't even have the courtesy to see her out the door.

'I think I'm more upset about the way that they treated us then the fact that they kicked me out.' Rachel stated once they were on the way to his house. 'I know that we can do this.' She gave him a small sad smile and he returned it.

'You're one tough cookie Rachel Berry.' He chuckled and she scooted over to sit against his side. 'We're gonna need your strength in order to get through telling my Ma.'

'We can do it Noah.' She gave him a sweet peck to the cheek.

They pulled up to the Puckerman residence about 5 minutes later and hopped out of the truck. Neither of them wanted to do this but they both knew it needed to be done.

'Hey Hannah-Banana, why don't you go upstairs and watch Rugrats in my room?' Puck asked his little sister once they walked through the door. She giggled and ran upstairs, obviously excited to get to hang out in her big brother's room. He watched her as she rounded the corner and felt a horrible feeling in his gut. He shook it off and turned towards his mom who sat there with a knowing look. 'Ma, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my Ma.'

'Hello Rachel, you can call me Aviva.'

'Thank you, it's very nice to meet you.'

'I would love to say the same but I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night. Why don't we take a seat.' The teens nodded and Aviva watched as Puck pulled the seat out for Rachel and went to get the small girl a glass of water. 'How far along are you Rachel?' The glass in Puck's hand shattered against the tile floor.

'F-four months.' She responded nervously.

'Do your father's know?' Rachel nodded solemnly.

'We j-just told them.'

'Are you aware of the blonde girl that is currently upstairs, also pregnant with my son's child?'

'Y-yes ma'am, all three of us are in Glee club together.'

'What about you Noah? Are you grasping the reality that you have impregnated two girls in high school? A record even your father didn't manage to meet?' Rachel watched Puck's face fall and the embarrassment she had seen in the meeting with her own fathers was back on his face.

'I'm trying.' He whispered. It was the most vulnerable Rachel had ever seen him and it broke her heart.

'Trying isn't going to cut it this time. Rachel and that Quinn girl are welcome to stay here and I will help them through their pregnancies and help them with the adoption set up. As for you Noah, I cannot condone your behavior any longer. You are no longer welcome in this house.'

'But Ma…'

'It's final Noah.' She responded sharply, ignoring the tears that were falling from her son's eyes.

'I thank you very much for your offer Ms. Puckerman but I plan on keeping our child and doing that by Noah's side. If you are unwilling to support us, we will both leave.' Rachel stated standing and grabbing Puck's hand. 'I'll help you pack Noah.' He nodded sadly and got up from the table. The teens headed up to Noah's room in silence, completely forgetting that Hannah was in there watching cartoons.

'Noah, why are you sad?' The little girl asked, her big hazel eyes filled with tears. Rachel felt Puck stiffen beside her and hated that they were about to have to give such sad news.

'Han… uhm… you know how when you become a grown up you move out of mom's house and into your own?' She nodded. 'Well, mom thinks I'm ready to be a grown up so she wants me to move into my own house.'

'Oh… but you told me that you'd paint princesses in my room and that we you were going to make me pizza tomorrow for dinner tomorrow and that you wouldn't leave me…' she rambled sadly, huge tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Puck had a similar look on his own face and Rachel knew for sure that she had never seen anything so heartbreaking.

'I'm sorry Han…'

'You lied! You lied and you're leaving me like daddy!' She screamed and ran from his room.

'Fuck.' He croaked into his hands, his shoulders heaving as he sobbed. Rachel tried to comfort him but knew she wouldn't be able to get him through this. All of his worse fears had been confirmed by the two women that had meant the most to him.

'I'm sorry Noah.' She whispered into his ear as she pulled him into her own chest. He wrapped both arms around her and kept sobbing, unable to stop. He didn't calm until he heard footsteps down the hallway and someone stop in front of his doorway.

'What's going on?' Quinn asked. She was shocked at the sight before her. Puck, the guy that showed little to no emotion was sobbing in the arms of the girl that he had tormented for years. Puck quickly wiped away his tears on his shirt and looked up at the blonde.

'Uhm… shit…'

'I'm pregnant Quinn. Four months pregnant with Noah's child. We both just got kicked out of our homes and he just had a rough moment with his sister.' Rachel answered bluntly. She wasn't in any mood to deal with Quinn and any of the drama she knew the girl was capable of.

'We are so fucked! What am I supposed to do?!'

'Stay here Quinn. Aviva said you are welcome to stay.'

'Oh… what are you guys going to do?'

'It happened about five minutes ago so we don't know yet.'

'Well… uhm… I'm just gonna go.' Quinn mumbled and took off back to her room.

'God, this is so fucked up.' Puck said laughing dryly. Rachel nodded and stood up to begin the process of gathering his things. He followed right behind her and just like with her things, a few minutes later they had everything packed and ready to go. Unlike Rachel's dads, his mom and sister were waiting in the living room as they walked out, both refusing to look at him. It was crippling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Trying to keep up to date with this one! Hopefully I can get inspiration to update the rest! R&Rs really help! Lol I don't own Glee obviously… enjoy!**

They had been traveling for awhile in silence. Puck focused on the road in front of him, Rachel staring at the scenery as it passed, running her hand over the tiny bump she had fought so long to ignore. It took some time for Puck to notice her hand movements and when he finally did, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. He reached over and ran his hand over the bump, amazed that his child was growing in there and he hadn't even noticed the change. Sure, things were difficult, but he knew deep down that they were going to be okay. Rachel gave him a sweet smile and squeezed his hand, both of them content to let it just sit on her belly.

It wasn't until he took a turn on Sugar Creek Rd; known for its small fields and beautiful homes that Rachel realized she had no idea where they were headed.

'Noah, I trust you… but where are we going?' He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

'You'll see.' There was actually a happy glimmer to his eye so she decided not to push it and just let him lead her. That was, until he turned down a long driveway that crossed over a small lake and lead to a large beautiful home.

'This is gorgeous…' She said in awe.

'Yeah it is… pain in the ass to maintain but it's beautiful.' He shrugged and parked the car. Following his lead, Rachel got out of the car and looked around at her surroundings. As she looked back towards the lake they had just crossed, she noticed a small island with a cute gazebo in the center, a boat house on one end of the lake that must have housed the access to the gazebo and to her right was a huge barn that rivaled the house Puck had just been kicked out of.

'Do you work for the people that live here?' She asked, her voice free of judgment, just curiosity.

'Nope, this is our house.' The snort she made was quite unladylike but she was unable to stop it.

'Noah, even if we both dropped out of high school to work and delved into my college fund; we wouldn't even come close to affording this home… it's a small mansion.' Now she was giggling uncontrollably. If Puck hadn't found it so comforting to hear her laughing happily he might have been slightly offended.

'No really babe… it's my house.' She stopped laughing suddenly and turned to him with a glare that could rival his mother's.

'It's not funny Noah. We are homeless with a child on the way. We both just kicked out of our homes and I'm in no mood to be teased.' Both hands were on her hips and he could have sworn that he saw her small foot stomp. He chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

'I'm not joking Rachel. My dad's parents were loaded.' He waved his hand through the air showing her the property. 'When my Pappy died,' he tried to hide the pink that flushed his cheeks at using his childhood name for his grandfather (so not a badass name), 'my Mimi decided she wanted to head to Florida. Because my dad was an only child and a total fuck up, she gave me the house with strict restrictions. My Ma was not allowed to take one step inside, it was my responsibility to make sure it stayed in perfect condition even though I was like 8 at the time, and if she came to visit she got to stay there, in her room.' He shrugged.

'Seriously?!'

'Yep, its all mine… the house, the barn, the lake, and the property from that tree line,' he pointed behind the house to the large forest like area, 'all the way up to Sugar Creek road. Well… _ours_.' He added shyly. 'We may have to go without air conditioning for a little while or ya know, _light_, but at least we have a roof over our heads, furniture, space for like a nursery…' Rachel smiled at the mention of a nursery. Only minutes before she was sure that her child was going to be sleeping in a one bedroom shady apartment in Lima Heights Adjacent, now they would have a starting place; a really gorgeous starting place.

'Oh Noah…' She burst into tears, clinging to him like a lifeline and cursing her hormones.

'Shit… Rach… we don't have to like stay here, we can be closer to town or something… I uhm… shit, why are you crying?' He finally asked, completely thrown by her hysterics.

'I'm sorry, these are happy tears.'

'Oh thank God.' He exhaled loudly and wrapped his arms around her. 'So you like it?'

'H-how can I not like it?! It's gorgeous!' She shrieked and pulled away to run to the door causing him to laugh. 'Let me into our house Noah!'

'Slow your roll Berry!' He yelled back playfully as he made his way towards the door. He laughed when the glare came back but saw that her eyes were glittering with excitement. He used his key and opened the door, holding her back by the neck of her sweater when she tried to run inside.

'Noahhhh,' she whined. He chuckled yet again and picked her up bridal style to carry her through the door. 'What was that for?'

'I know we're not married or whatever… but we are moving in together so I thought… I don't know.' His nerves were back. To be honest he had no idea why he did it, he just felt that it was appropriate. Her eyes were wide and curious, staring at him like she had never seen him before as she still sat in his arms. 'I uhm…' before he could finish she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. It took him a moment to realize what was happening before he deepened the kiss, cherishing her soft lips and the watermelon flavored lip gloss she had coated them with. He felt her tongue trying to push past his lips and opened his mouth to allow it. Rachel groaned and shifted in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss even more.

'Rach?' He questioned once his head cleared enough to pull away for a moment.

'Hmmm?' She hummed, her eyes still closed, apparently waiting for his lips. She opened them slowly, they were both heavy from the haze of their short make out session. A grin formed on her lips and she dropped her head against his shoulder. 'I'm hungry.'

'And drunk I think…' he gave a gruff laugh, still affected by the kiss. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked slightly offended.

'I am NOT drunk!'

'Are you sure? One minute you're crying, the next you're bouncing up and down like a child and then suddenly you're attacking me with your mouth… and now you're hungry.' He questioned playfully. She slapped his shoulder and crossed her arms.

'Hormones.' She finally answered like it explained it all… it kind of did.

'I like it.' He shrugged and her frown turned into a beaming smile. She slid out of his arms and turned her attention to the home they had entered.

'Hormones?' A woman's voice sounded from the cat-walk like hallway above them. Puck gulped and Rachel literally jumped about a foot in the air.

'Uh… Hi Mimi.' He called out and reached for Rachel's hand. The day had been such a whirlwind that he had been hoping they would be able to eat and then go to bed, he was exhausted. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side.

'Hello Noah and female stranger… care to tell me why you both insisted on that disgusting display of intimacy in my home?' Puck felt Rachel tense beside him and knew that she was suddenly questioning his earlier proclamation.

'Mimi, you said this house was mine. I followed all of your rules.'

'Yes, well still… I didn't intend for it to become a whore house.' She snipped and climbed down the stairs to speak directly to the teens. Once she got down she motioned towards the kitchen and the two followed. 'So… why do you need the house now? You're only a sophomore in high school.' She asked once they were seated at the counter. She began digging through the refrigerator while she waited for an answer but turned on him quickly before he could actually begin to speak. 'You got her pregnant didn't you?' He dropped his head on the counter. The women in his life were wicked scary with their ability to detect his fuck ups before he can even admit to them.

'My name is Rachel Berry and yes, Noah and I are expecting. Our parents kicked us out of our homes and we had no where else to go so Noah said that we could make this our home until we go to college.' She answered, seemingly unaffected by the older woman's cold stare.

'But you're Jewish… I thought Noah knocked up a Gentile.'

'I did… uhm… I got two girls pregnant Mimi.'

'Jesus Noah! No wonder your bitch of a mother kicked you out!' She shrieked dramatically. Puck couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that his grandmother still found a moment to insult his mother even while she was yelling at him.

'I know Mimi, I fucked up. Are you going to kick me out too?'

'Of course not… but I'm adding to the conditions.' Puck looked at her, relief and fear intermingled in his eyes. 'You two must be married.' Both kids balked.

'Ms…. Mimi, please, don't make that a condition. Noah and I literally just found out today, it's been terribly difficult and I don't think that either of us could even begin to process the thought of… of _marriage_.'

'You can call me Aria dear and I understand how difficult this is for you both; but I will not let my fully Jewish great-grandbaby be born a bastard. I will allow both of you to live in this beautiful home, I will pay all of your medical bills, I will pay for all of your utilities and a new, child-appropriate vehicle and even pay for your schooling, if and only if the two of you are married.' Puck's head hit the counter again and Rachel fell silent. It was everything they were scared of having to pay for suddenly on a platter in front of them but the idea of getting married at 16 was something that neither could truly comprehend. 'I'll give you guys time to discuss this; I can't imagine you could make the decision immediately. I'll just make you both some dinner because you both look like hell and then I'll go and stay with my girlfriend Janine.'

'Janine? Janine Abraham?' Rachel asked, fear flooding her face.

'Yes dear… do you know her?'

'She's my grandmother.' Rachel answered dejectedly.

'Does she know that you and my Noah are expecting?'

'I'm sure my daddy called and told her what a terrible person I am.' There was bitterness to her words and tears falling from her eyes again.

'Well don't you worry Honey, I'll make sure and set her straight if I sense anything, okay?' Rachel just nodded and seemed to shrink a little in her seat.

'Mimi?'

'Yes Noah?'

'I don't mean to be rude but I think that Rachel and I are just going to head upstairs and rest for a bit if that is okay with you.' Puck and his grandmother made eye contact and she gave him a nod, understanding that he was worried about Rachel.

'Of course, as a matter of fact I've changed my mind all together. I'm going to go gather my things and go stay at that new fancy hotel I've been drooling over; but if either of you need anything please call me, I'll be here as quick as lightning. Oh, and Rachel dear…' Rachel looked up trying to hide her tears, 'welcome to our family. We are far from perfect but as I'm sure Noah has shown you, what we mess up in life, we make up with love and understanding.' Rachel gave her a small smile and nodded, afraid her voice would fail her.

'You wanna go upstairs babe?' She nodded at Puck and let him grab her hand and lead her towards the second floor.

There were at least four rooms upstairs and Rachel, despite her current emotional state, couldn't help but sneak a peek at each one. The house was amazing. It was large but cozy, each room with its own color palette and luxurious décor. It was almost overwhelming. Puck pulled her into what looked like the smallest room upstairs and stopped in the doorway. He ran his hand over his Mohawk and down the back of his neck, a habit that Rachel now recognized as nerves.

'I was thinking that maybe this could be the nursery.' He spoke quietly, sounding like a different person than the usually loud and crude guy she had known this morning. 'It has a door that connects to the Master bedroom that I thought we'd use.' He continued, 'Unless you don't want to share a room I mean… I get it if you don't… I just thought that maybe you would and the Master is the biggest because it's…well, the Master.' Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder so he'd look at her.

'Noah, I assumed we would be sharing a room.' She sniffled and gave him a little smile, 'and I love the idea of our room being connected to the nursery. From what I understand, that would be optimal for our sanity and the comfort of the baby.' He nodded and led her through the beautiful French doors that opened to the larger bedroom. It was gorgeous and took Rachel's breath away. The walls were all white but there were floor to ceiling windows lining up an entire wall with a large deck and a gorgeous view of the forested area behind the house. There was a huge four poster bed piled with the most beautiful cream colored bedding and pillows and a large colorful painting above a white long dresser against the other wall.

'We could like paint or whatever… I never bothered changing any of the decorations cause I'm a dude.' He looked down at Rachel and noticed the awed look on her face and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. He really loved the house and was actually looking forward to living there… like a real family.

'It's perfect.' She practically whispered. 'I wouldn't change anything.'

'Cool… Mimi would be happy. She always said that I couldn't appreciate all of the hard work she put into making it look nice. She'll be happy to have someone who can.'

'Noah… if we don't get married, we don't get to stay here.' The tears were back, slowly falling down her cheeks.

'Right… I just meant… we don't have to ya know? We could try to make it on our own.' There was hesitation in his voice and Rachel really couldn't decipher it. 'What do you think?'

'Well, I know we only started dating about four hours ago and I know that we're young; but we've already decided to raise our child together… and it would be nice to have help with finances.'

'Are you saying that you want to get married?'

'I'm saying that if you asked me right this moment if I would marry you, I would probably say yes.' She whispered shyly. She looked up to see his face and watched as he practically ran from the room.

That was it. All of the stress from the day; telling Noah she might be pregnant, taking the test, telling her fathers, telling his mother, not having a home; it all became real. It became real and painful because he just walked out. She admitted something that she was scared to admit in the first place and he just walked out of the room and left her there. Now she had actually lost everyone. She was alone in this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap! Two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of me lmao… hope you guys are enjoying it! I'm falling more and more in love with it as it progresses and I hope you guys are too! Feel free to review… they really help with the motivation! As usual, I don't own Glee otherwise it would be rated NC-17, there would be about 10 Pucklebabies running around and Puck would always be shirtless!**

Puck fumbled through his Mimi's room, desperate to find the object hidden in her jewelry box. He didn't mean to leave Rachel like that but he panicked when he realized that he wasn't prepared for the next moment. He knew what he wanted to say but he felt he needed the object in his hand in order to do it properly. It took almost five minutes for him to finally find it and he nearly cheered out loud when he did. He literally ran back to the bedroom, the question he had running over and over again through his head. What he found was an empty room.

'Shit! No, no, no, no, no!' He ran back to the hallway and heard the front door slam shut. 'Fuck!' Running towards the end zone to score his first touch down was nothing in comparison to his speed he used in order to catch up to Rachel. He practically flew down the stairs and had to backtrack when he overshot the front door. 'Rachel! Wait!' He yelled as he threw the door open and bolted down the steps of the porch. When he finally knew he had caught up to her he looked up and his heart shattered. Her eyes were red, puffy from the tears he had left her to cry, her body still shuttering with broken breaths. But what scared him the most was the heartbreak that reflected from those red eyes.

'It's fine Noah… I understand. I'll j-just see if I can find m-my mom.' She turned and started walking towards the driveway. He reached his arm out and gently grabbed hers to pull her back to him.

'I don't want you to go.'

'W-what?'

'I don't want you to go. I didn't mean to leave you like that upstairs… I just… I just wanted to do it right.' Before giving her a chance to say anything or leave, he knelt down in the middle of the driveway and fought his frantically beating heart in order to look at her.

'Rachel, I know that this is not what you deserve… I'm not what you deserve. You deserve a man that treats you like the Princess you are; that has his shit together, that you're not stuck with because of a condom malfunction. I don't deserve you Rachel but I promise that I'm never going to leave you. I promise that I'll try hard everyday to be the person you deserve. I'll do anything for you and our baby and make sure that you have the future you deserve. I know it's going to be hard and I'm gonna fuck up a lot but if you marry me… I promise I'll try.' He looked up nervously and fumbled to open the box he had left to search for.

'Oh my God, Noah…' She looked at the beautiful vintage diamond ring he held in his shaking hands and couldn't help but let out a sob. 'It's so beautiful.'

'I'm sorry I left upstairs, I just… I needed to do it right. I needed the ring.' He felt her hands against his face and looked up again to see her give him a watery smile. She gave him a simple nod and he felt himself let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'Really? You'll marry me?' She nodded again with much more enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Yes, yes, yes!' He laughed and stood up, pulling her feet off the ground and twirling her around. They both knew that this wasn't normal and that they were way too young to be in such a serious situation but at that moment neither cared. It felt right.

'I knew you two would choose the right choice!' They heard Aria squeal behind them breaking them from their special moment. The kids turned towards her, both embarrassed.

'Uhm… I used the ring… your ring.' Puck stuttered. He knew the ring was also his but he had had to ransack her room so it looked like he had stolen it. He'd rather be safe than sorry.

'Did it fit?!' She asked excitedly and looked to Rachel who still wore an embarrassed look on her face.

'Perfectly.' The tiny brunette answered and held her hand up so she could see. 'It's perfect.'

'Oh I'm just so excited! We need to start planning right away!'

'Mimi, we haven't even had a doctor's appointment yet… maybe we should start planning _after_ that.' Puck replied; his tone slightly annoyed.

'What?! What do you mean she hasn't been to the doctor! I can see a bump!' His grandmother shrieked. Puck shook his head before placing both of his hands on each of her shoulders.

'Rachel is four months-ish. We were dating when it happened. She didn't know she was pregnant because her period has always been off. When she found out about Quinn she realized that all of the symptoms were there, she was just ignoring them. We just took a test this afternoon before all the shit went down with our parents. We decided right after the test to try being an _us_ again. This happened _hours_ ago… and now we're _engaged_. This morning I was a single dude trying to figure out what to do about a bitch that was pregnant with my kid but didn't want me to have any part of it… now I'm going to be a father of two that still has one psycho bitch baby momma and I'm engaged to the girl that I thought wanted nothing to do with me. Please, I'm begging you… give us some time. Like, a day at least. We obviously want to make sure our baby is healthy and that Rach is healthy too but we have to process.' Once he finished his rant he felt his grandmother wrap her arms around him. If the day had been relatively normal he would have given her a squeeze back and shrugged her off but after the day he had had, he was content to give in and let her hold him. She was his Mimi, the only person in the world (before Rachel) that gave two shits about him. He felt her kiss the top of his head and gave him a tight squeeze before releasing him.

'I'm sorry I have contributed to all of the stress you two have been under. I should have held off with my crazy but you know how I am.' She apologized. 'Now, I know you two wanted to go upstairs and relax so I was going to leave right away, but how about I make you both dinner first while you rest up and then I'll sneak away and you two can have the rest of the night to yourselves but have food for whenever you are hungry.' Puck looked at Rachel to see what she preferred but her stomach growled at that precise moment causing all three of them to laugh.

'I'm starving.' She giggled.

'Then let's get you some food.' Puck kissed the top of her head and all three headed inside. Once inside they immediately went to work.

'What does the baby feel like eating for dinner?' Aria asked Rachel with a knowing smile.

'Uhm… It wants Mexican, definitely Mexican.' She answered excitedly and Puck couldn't help but give her a loving smile.

'What sounds better, tacos or burrito?'

'Burrito!' The two teens answered in sync. They all laughed.

'Rachel and Noah, you are in charge of the burritos; I'm going to work on some Spanish rice and dessert… which do you like better, Chocolate cake or Strawberry shortcake?'

'I love them both!' Rachel said actually clapping, she didn't realize how excited she could get over food.

'Go with the chocolate cake babe, it's ridiculous.' Puck directed with a kiss to her temple.

'Chocolate cake it is.' Aria smiled and went to work while Puck began cutting up beef cutlets to make the burrito. He looked up and noticed that Rachel had stopped cutting up potatoes and was staring down at the counter with her hand over her stomach.

'You okay Rachel? Is something wrong with the baby?' He asked worriedly, practically running around the counter to her.

'I just… I'm… I'm gonna be sick.' She jumped off the stool and looked around frantically, unaware of the location of the bathroom. Luckily Puck was smart enough to realize it and pushed her in the right direction. She made it just in time with Puck hot on her heels to hold her hair and rub her back.

'Just let it out baby… shhhh… there ya go… you'll feel better.' He chanted, hating seeing her in that kind of pain, because let's face it, being sick _hurts_. Once she was done she shakily stood and buried her head in his chest.

'I shouldn't still be getting sick right? I'm four months…' She whined.

'I don't know babe. Maybe my Mimi will know.' He shrugged and led her back into the kitchen. 'I'm gonna go get our bags so you can… brush your teeth.' He rushed out and took off to the car. Rachel just shook her head and took a seat back at the counter.

'Sorry about that…' She apologized awkwardly just to have Aria wave her off.

'Don't worry about it Dear, I was pregnant once and the memory of the morning sickness still gives me nightmares.' She joked. 'Most women are over it after the first trimester but I'm pretty sure mine lasted the whole pregnancy.' Rachel groaned and laid her head on the counter much like her fiancé had earlier. _Fiancé_… the word still felt foreign and bizarre.

She couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed in such a short amount of time. This morning she was a single girl destined for a life on Broadway; now her future was going to be early morning feedings, diaper changes and _Noah Puckerman_. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a loud crash in the living room followed by a long line of expletives and couldn't help but chuckle. Puck walked in just a few minutes later with a small bruise on his cheek and her toothbrush in his hand.

'Thank you Noah.' She tried to hide the laughter that was bubbling up thanks to the obvious disaster he had just experienced but she couldn't hold it in. 'I'm sorry… sorry…' She tried to apologize but could barely catch her breath. His scowl deepened for a moment before he had to fight back his own laughter. Unfortunately it didn't take long until her contagious laughter broke him and he joined her. Once she was composed she walked over and grabbed her toothbrush with a quick kiss to his bruised cheek and ran off back to the bathroom.

With fresh breath she returned to find Puck waltzing across the kitchen with his grandmother, both with huge smiles on their faces as Aria hummed an unknown tune. Puck spotted Rachel and spun himself away from his grandmother and up to Rachel, sweeping her into the same waltz. She couldn't help but beam up at his soft, sweet eyes as he moved them around the room. This was the Noah that she had experienced for the short week they dated; the one she regretted breaking up with on the bleachers; the Noah that she had sort of maybe fallen in love with. He pulled her tight against his chest and dipped his head, pressing his lips against hers in a short but intense kiss. It was the first they were sharing as an engaged couple and both could feel the difference. There was a different energy, a strange pull to one another. It was over too soon for each of them and it left them, foreheads pressed together, staring into each other's eyes.

'I…Noah I…'

'Burritos are ready!' Aria called happily before Rachel could finish. Puck gave her a questioning look but her stomach growled again and he smiled.

'The baby's hungry.' He stated softly, his eyes lowering to look at the nearly nonexistent bump.

'Guess so.' She shrugged softly and grabbed his hands.

'Let's go eat.' He pulled her towards the counter and she swallowed the words she had been about to say. They could wait. They had forever now. They all sat down at the dining room table with Aria's hard work laid out as a buffet in front of them. But before Aria would allow them to touch it; she grabbed both kids hands and bowed her head.

'Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu Melekh ha'olam, she'hakol nih'ye bidvaro. (Blessed are You, LORD, our God, King of the universe, through Whose word everything comes into being)' She prayed and the kids joined. 'Alright, let's eat!'

Forty-five minutes later, Rachel sat curled up against Puck's side in the oversized family room. Puck was entertained by the marathon of Family Guy episodes and Rachel was emitting a soft snore as she slept soundly. He knew it was late, close to two o'clock in the morning but after everything that had happened, he just couldn't bring himself to go to sleep; there were too many thoughts swirling around in his head, like how he was supposed to take care of the beautiful girl laying next to him and the tiny life that was growing inside of her; or the blonde that was sitting back at his old house growing another life he was responsible for. At least he had Rachel… with her he could do anything. He felt her stir beside him, her breath picking up slightly as she woke up.

'Noah?'

'Hey babe, did I wake you?' He whispered, running his hand through her hair.

'Nope.' She answered without completely opening her eyes. He chuckled at how cute she looked; still practically asleep with her hair sticking to the side of her face that had been tucked to his chest. 'I think I'm hungry.'

'We ate less than an hour ago.' He questioned with a chuckle and she just shrugged.

'Are you going to deny your child the late night snack that it desires?' She was still half asleep but a smirk was playing on her lips.

'Oh, that's the angle you're going to go with?' He chuckled and she nodded enthusiastically.

'If it gets me food than hell yes I will use that angle.' He gave a full belly laugh and stood from the couch but was surprised when she hopped on his back before he could turn around. 'Hurry Noah,' she punctuated with a yawn, 'I'm sleepy too.' He shook his head but headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a left over burrito he had made for himself in case _he_ got hungry. He lowered her into a chair and placed the food in front of her before going to pour her a glass of water.

'How are you feeling babe, besides hungry and sleepy?' He asked over the sound of running water.

'I dunno.' She managed to say around a giant bite. He shook his head again and smiled at the way her now open eyes were rolled in the back of her head; almost as if she hadn't tasted the same burrito like half an hour before. By the time he made it to the table, half of the burrito had been inhaled and she sat slumped back in the chair with both hands on her stomach.

'Full?'

'Mmmhmmm…'

'Good, how about we go upstairs, get into our PJ's and get some sleep. School is going to suck tomorrow if we don't get at least a few hours.'

'About that Noah, I was thinking that maybe we could skip school tomorrow and get some stuff figured out.' She looked up at him nervously.

'You want to skip school?' Who was this person and what did she do with Rachel Berry?

'Yep… I feel that we've earned it with the kind of day we had.' She shrugged, realizing that she had nothing to be nervous about. 'Plus… we are engaged and we know very little about each other. I'd like to learn more about my future husband.' He smiled and grabbed her hand.

'That sounds like an awesome plan babe.' She smiled up at him, the sleep finally out of her eyes and pulled his hand until he leaned close enough for her to kiss him. He did so without complaint, realizing for the third time that day how much he missed the taste of her lips and the feeling of her small hands running through his hair. When she pulled back he had to literally fight the groan that was trying to escape his mouth.

'Noah… I was going to tell you this earlier but we were interrupted and I want you to know that I'm not expecting any response… but I think you should know that I may possibly be in love with you.' He sat back in his seat, eyes wide with shock. It's not that he didn't feel the same way… hell, four months ago he almost let it slip on the bleachers before she dumped his ass. He just didn't expect to hear it so soon from her. They had literally only been back together for about ten hours and half of those had been pure chaos, throw that on top of the fact that he had practically ruined her life and he didn't expect that statement to come out of her mouth until their kid graduated high school. 'Like I said, I don't expect a response and I'm sorry if I said it too soon… I don't want you to think I'm weird or something… I just… I feel a connection with you that is beyond the baby we found out about today or the fact that we both went through some extreme trauma when we told our parents. It's a weird pull and it keeps me gravitating towards you… you feel safe and at the same time exciting and like I'm on fire… I don't know… but really, I'm okay if you don't feel the same.'

'Babe… just give me like two more seconds to digest it.' He requested with a large gulp. He was fighting his brain to tell his mouth what to say and he wasn't being very successful.

'I… I uhm…' Before he could try to continue she clapped a hand over his mouth.

'Can we just forget I said it?' Despite the fact that she had told him she didn't need a response, it was clear that her eyes were filling with tears and rejection.

'No!' Okay, maybe he said that too harsh and too quickly because she very quickly spun out of her chair and made a b-line for the stairs. 'Wait! I love you too!' She stopped dead in her tracks and he was having a very serious, very irate conversation with his brain to mouth filter for causing him such drama. Really, he wanted to say it as soon as the words had left her mouth… but no; instead he had to wait until her heart started to crumble. 'I'm sorry… I was trying to say it but my fucking brain wouldn't work. I fucking love you too.' He stood up and quickly made his way to her, pulling her into a huge hug and twirling her around much like he did when she had accepted his proposal.

'A-are you sure?' She sniffled, her feet dangling in the air and her fingers clenched in his shirt. 'You're not just sayin—' he cut her off with his lips, the only body part he seemed to have control of at the moment.

'Yes I'm sure, no I'm not just saying it because you were upset.' Her smile was dazzling. No really, he'd never seen her eyes sparkle so brightly before and he decided that his new goal in life was to see them that way as often as possible. 'Come on, let's get you to bed and tomorrow maybe my stupid mouth will work a bit better.' He grinned and kissed her nose playfully and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. So yeah, her life plan may have changed… but the idea of a future with Noah Puckerman was sounding more and more wonderful with every passing moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter! Eeeek! I'm on a roll! Lol three in 24hrs! Yay me! Keep reviewing please! Love to hear what you guys have to say! **

_**This chapter is mostly smut… okay, it's all smut… but it's important! Lol**_

**I don't own glee otherwise this would be the first scene of season 5!**

Puck woke with a start as the sun blared behind is closed eyes. He had visions of pregnancy tests, Rachel Berry, and his Mimi flashing through his head and couldn't fight back the weird clenching in his heart. _Such weird dreams… really need to stop smoking pot_, he thought to himself, fighting off the strange pang in his heart at it not being real. As he stretched to find a comfortable spot and fall back to sleep, he felt a strange weight on his legs and his eyes flew open. He couldn't stop the chuckle that rolled from his mouth when he saw Rachel turned completely sideways across the bed. Her legs were draped across his own and her head was literally dangling off the bed. Okay, so it wasn't a dream. He smiled with relief, sat up and slowly shifted his legs out from hers trying not to wake her. Unfortunately, she stirred immediately and lifted her head to see what was happening. Just like the night before, her hair was sticking out all over the place and she barely opened her eyes, but a smile immediately graced her features and she crawled up the bed to plop down on his chest.

'Morning, Sunshine.' He greeted sweetly as she brought her hand up under her chin and snuggled into him.

'G'morning, Noah.' She returned sweetly. 'What time is it?' He fumbled with his phone for a few seconds.

'It is 9 a.m.'

'Mmmm… did you sleep okay?'

'Yeah, I was knocked the hell out; didn't even notice the tornado in bed with me.' He chuckled and she lightly swatted his chest. 'Do you need anything? Like, food or water?' He scratched his head and yawned loudly, realizing he could use another couple of hours of sleep. But instead of giving him an answer she began placing small kisses across his chest. They were sweet and felt wonderful against his cool skin. 'Mmmm… come here.' He pulled her the extra few inches up his body and kissed her lazily. Sure, they both had ridiculous bed head and probably some incredible morning breath, but neither cared at the moment. Rachel pressed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance that he couldn't deny her. As their tongues danced together, she moved the lower half of her body on top of him so that her small frame was wrapped around his large one. He moved his hands tenderly under the back of her shirt, softly rubbing her back and earning himself a moan from Rachel. She was in heaven; the feel of his hard chest against her, his hands running over her body, and the taste of his mouth that seemed so… well, Noah. She removed her lips from his mouth and worked her way across his masculine jaw and down to his Adam's apple, running her tongue around it and placing specific kisses on it. Puck didn't mean to thrust his hips against her when she did it, he thought he had better control, but apparently not when it came to the tiny brunette in his arms. The way she moaned his name after doing so was unexpected to both of them but it just pushed them from a lazy morning make out session to a heady, sexy, desperate need.

'Noah… I… I…' She couldn't explain what it is she was craving so instead she rolled her hips into his and let out a low long 'uhhhh…' that caused Puck to immediately flip her onto her back. He knew what his girl wanted and who was he to deny her? He worked his way down her neck and found that place he had found four months before at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and bit down softly causing her hips to snap off the bed.

'You like that baby?' He asked, his voice low and gravelly with want. She nodded and pulled his head back down to her skin, not wanting him to leave the spot… ever. But instead he continued downward, soft kisses lining the top of the white tank she'd worn to bed. He reached down and played with the small strip of skin between the tank and the short shorts she was also wearing, before he moved his calloused hands deliciously up and under the shirt to pull it over her head. She was already panting, her body wet and aching with need for this man that she had denied it for four months. He dropped his head again, kissing across the swell of each breast and running both hands over each of her erect nipples. 'They're bigger.' He groaned latching his mouth to one of them while he gently rolled the other between his thumb and finger.

'A… a whole… cup size.' She tried to steady her breathing but each flick of his tongue or gently nibble caused her to lose focus and her breath to catch. Long before she was ready for it to end, he removed his mouth from her breast and began a trail down her stomach. He watched as her stomach fluttered with each breath she was choking on. He let his tongue swirl around her belly button but stopped when he realized he could feel the slight swell of her stomach. He took the moment to place both hands on it and place a sweet, loving kiss on it. They made eye contact, both breathing heavy, eyes filled with lust and desire, but somehow it was filled with more love than either had ever imagined feeling. He gave her a soft smile before lowering his head again and licking across the line of her shorts causing her hips to leave the bed again with another moan. He used her lifted hips to his advantage and lowered her shorts and panties down her legs, groaning as he laid eyes on naked body.

'God baby, you're so fucking perfect.' She hummed what was supposed to be a thank you but quickly turned into another moan as his kisses lowered to her pelvic bone, teeth nipping across the dip and his tongue swirling ever so softly in its wake. She closed her eyes, her body on fire with desire for this man, but they quickly flew open when his tongue ran over her slit without warning.

'Oh!' He chuckled at the surprised look on her face but it quickly faded when she arched her back, both hands gripping the comforter. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, completely lost in the sensations he was causing. His tongue found the spot just beside her clit that caused a choked sob to escape her mouth. He sunk one finger inside of her and almost lost his control when he felt how warm and tight she was around his digit. 'Noah, Noah, Noah…' She chanted, her body pushing her closer to his face as the combination of his finger and his mouth brought her closer and closer to the precipice. He joined his finger with a second and crooked it against the rough spot inside of her and she thought for sure she would die from pleasure. Two more passes and a gentle bite to her bud pushed her over the edge. 'Oh God! Noahhhhh…' She screamed as she came hard against his face. He lapped up everything she gave him and his rhythm became soothing, letting her come down from the intense high she had just experienced. 'Kiss me…' She breathed heavily and he complied, moving up her body and immediately delving his tongue into her mouth. The taste of herself mixed with the taste of this beautiful man was so erotic she could have sworn she was going to cum again without him even touching her. He pulled away and stood beside the bed shrugging out of his sweats and boxers before lying back above her.

'We don't have to do this Rach… we can wait.' He panted, looking deep into her eyes. Sure they had done it before but things had moved so quickly between them in the last 24hrs that he didn't want to push her too far. Her leg wrapping itself around his waste and the rough way she pulled his head back to hers for a searing kiss was enough motivation. He pushed into her slowly, gently; and her heat nearly killed him. She was still having aftershocks of the orgasm he had given her with his mouth and the sensation was enough to send him over the edge. Luckily, he had more control than he thought because he was able to push into her completely; both groaning with the feeling of being connected so deeply. 'God baby… you're so fucking tight.' He whispered gruffly into her ear as they met each other's painfully slow thrusts.

The last time they had been together had been fast and dirty; a race to the pleasure they knew they'd receive. This morning was different. It was slow and sensual, the pleasure building slowly and allowing them to feel every bit of the other. It was making love.

'Noah…I… I love you…' Rachel panted, arching into him as he passed over her g-spot slowly. The lack of speed made it possible to feel his entire length as it passed over the sensitive area and was causing black spots behind her eyes with its intensity.

'Fuck Rach, I… I fucking love you… too.' He ground out with his eyes tightly shut as she swirled her hips against him. That was all it took and Rachel came for the second time, this time unable to make a sound as her face contorted into a silent scream and her fingernails scraped down his back. 'You're so fucking beautiful.' He didn't cum… he didn't stop. He never wanted it to end. He'd had sex many times before but nothing came close to the overwhelming feeling of this girl against his body, around his body.

As she came back down she whimpered; the feelings that had been so wonderful just moments before her peak were now intensified tenfold. She could feel everything; every ridge, every vein, every stretch of her muscles… it was unbelievably erotic and she knew that her second peak would be uncontrollable.

'Noah, Noah, Noah… I'm… oh God… I'm gonna… ahhhh…' It hit her fast and harder than the last orgasm. All she could do was scream and hold on to him as she fought for sanity. It felt so good it was almost painful and she couldn't help but be relieved when she felt Puck expand and release inside of her; both clawing at each other to hold on to reality.

'Fuck Rach!' It was the first time he'd come so close to screaming in bed but he couldn't help it. His orgasm had ripped through his body with such unrelenting pleasure that he really didn't think he'd survive it. His arms were shaking as he tried to hold himself up and wasn't surprised when they finally failed him. Luckily he had enough warning to roll himself over and out of Rachel which caused another shot of pleasure to run through them both. He looked over and pulled his sweaty fiancé into his arms, hugging her tight to his body, afraid she would disappear if he let her go. Rachel shook in his arms and couldn't help but hold him tight to her. It was a strange feeling they both had. It was the feeling that if they lost each other they would physically die from the pain; that they never wanted to not feel the other person… it was intense…it was love. 'You're so fucking beautiful baby, so fucking perfect.' Puck whispered into her hair once he regained the ability to speak again. She wasn't ready; her brain still couldn't form coherent thoughts. She felt his hands roaming over her body but was helpless to stop him as he dipped between her legs. On quick pass over her and she was coming again against him.

'No… Noah!' She cried into his chest.

'So sensitive baby… I wonder how many times I could get you to cum with one touch.' She shook her head back and forth and he chuckled. 'Too much?' This time she nodded and he relented, removing his hand and using it to pull her even closer.

'L-love you.' She stuttered, unable to even keep her eyes open.

'I love you too baby. Let's sleep for a bit.' She hummed her approval and they both fell into a deep sleep, their bodies knotted together, touching as much of each other as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again… another chapter up! No smut on this one. It is kind of a filler chapter but it has the first interaction of the Puck/Rachel/Quinn mess so I hope you guys like it! Please R&R it helps!**

**I don't own Glee…**

Puck and Rachel woke a few hours later to the sound of Puck's cell phone blaring Creed's _Arms Wide Open_. He fumbled for it blindly and answered, voice laced with sleep and annoyance.

'What do you want?' Rachel listened curiously. He was being short with the person on the other line and kept rolling his eyes. 'What the fuck do you mean everyone knows _everything_… Fine, we'll be there to pick you up in an hour.' He practically threw his phone back on the bedside table and quickly wrapped his arms around Rachel, pulling her as close as possible.

'What's wrong Noah? Who was it?'

'It was Quinn. She told Finn that he wasn't the father and he's on a warpath. She asked if I could go pick her up early. She has a doctor's appointment right after school.' Rachel nodded but her forehead creased with question.

'What did you mean by everyone knows everything?' The big dramatic sigh he made was evidence she wasn't going to be happy about what he had to say.

'Apparently Jewfro was under the bleachers when you told me about the baby. The fact that we were both gone today just verified the answer for him and he posted it all over his fucking website. Everyone knows, Babe. Combine that with Finn's big mouth and the whole school is convinced you and Quinn are secretly my harem.' He wasn't exactly sure what he expected Rachel to do with the news. He figured she'd cry or yell… something that would make him totally uncomfortable. The sound of her giggling uncontrollably made his mouth fall wide open in shock.

'S-sorry Noah, it's just… oh hell, who cares?' She shrugged as she composed herself.

'Really, Babe, you're not mad?' She shook her head and tucked in closer to his chest. 'Well I am… I'm totally teaching that little freak a lesson for fucking with my girl. That was none of his fucking business and it's up to _us_ to tell everyone, not him.' He felt her stiffen next to him.

'Did you want to keep it a secret?' Her voice was laced with apprehension and insecurity.

'What? No way, Babe, but seriously, we found out yesterday. I thought we'd get to tell everyone… Jewfro kinda stole our thunder.' He huffed which Rachel found adorable.

'You are so cute Noah.' She giggled. 'The engagement is still a secret.'

'S'true… maybe we can make posters or some shit.' He smiled playfully.

'I was thinking about getting the marching band to play Sweet Caroline while giant banners were flown across the sky by those cute little planes.' She replied with an adorable smile, her nose crinkling like a bunny.

'Perfect… see, I'm totally marrying you for your brains.' He returned with a quick kiss to her forehead. 'Come on, let's go pick up the Ice Queen and get her to her doctor's appointment.' Rachel could see an excitement in his eyes when he mentioned the appointment and she couldn't help but ask the question that she'd been wondering about over the last 24 hrs.

'Noah, have you seen your baby?' He froze, his hands bunching the sheets around his waste and simply shook his head. She watched as hurt flashed through his eyes and felt a stab of sadness for him.

'I'm sorry Noah… you don't deserve it.'

'Yes I do Rachel.'

'No you do not! Why do you think you do?'

'I slept with my best friend's girlfriend and got her pregnant then lied to him about it for two months.' He shrugged and pulled on his boxers.

'Why did you do it?' Her voice was small but he knew she was just curious and that his answer wouldn't change anything.

'I was drunk. I told her that if the secret got out and she was losing Finn to tell him that I got her drunk but it's not the truth. She was upset because she and Finn were making out one day and he said your name. She wanted revenge and I was too drunk to realize what kind of mistake I was making. Hell, I barely even remember the sex… I just remember flashes and then the look on her face when I woke up and she was putting her clothes back on.' He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration and stood to pull on his jeans. 'She thanked me for being 'a distraction' and told me that if I breathed a word of it to anyone then she would… she would tell everyone I raped her.' He heard Rachel gasp but continued. 'She sang a different tune weeks later when she found out that she was pregnant. It was too late for her to go with the rape line and she's a terrible actress, no one would have believed her except Finn. I told her I'd be there for the baby and she called me a Lima Loser and said that even if the baby comes out with a Mohawk, she'd deny its paternity. So yeah… I guess it took her being thrown out by her parents and dumped by Finn for her to except me as the father… or at least ask me for a ride.' He threw his shirt over his head, completely missing Rachel wiping away tears. He did however, feel her wrap her arms around him, her chest against his back and hands squeezing his.

'I'm sorry Noah. Now that you've explained the story to me I feel like I need to tell you that even though you slept with Quinn… you did nothing else wrong. You weren't even in your right mind at the time. Plus, the fear of being accused of something that horrible would even force _my_ mouth shut and we know how difficult that is. But let's let the past go and start new. You get to go see your baby today.' She smiled against his back, her turn to miss his tears as he wiped them away.

'We need to set an appointment so we can see _ours_ soon too.'

'Yes we do.' She responded, unwrapping him and pulling the sheet over her body so she could get out of bed. 'Now, you better get an extra copy of the sonogram for me.' She ordered and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on his lips.

'No, go get your ass dressed, you're going with.' He raised his eyebrows and looked at her like she was crazy.

'But… I'm sure… I'm sure Quinn wouldn't want me there.'

'Rachel, we are getting married and having a baby. We are a team now and she's just going to have to suck it up. Unless you don't want to…' He trailed off nervously.

'Of course I do Noah! I just don't have the best relationship with Quinn and I didn't want to ruin your chances of going in the future.' He pulled her into his chest and rested his forehead on hers.

'Baby, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Quinn is going to need to get used to the two of us together. She doesn't have anyone left and I doubt she'll push away two people so willing to take care of her.'

'You're right… I'll just go get dressed.' She smiled happily and spun out of his arms.

He was a lucky man. Sure, they were way too fucking young to even consider marriage but the thought of spending the rest of his life with her was exciting and he looked forward to it. She was perfect… even if she was a little crazy. He heard the shower kick on so he headed downstairs to make her something to eat she could take with them. Just as he finished he heard her coming down the stairs.

'Perfect timing Baby, just finished making you a—'His words failed him as he laid eyes on her. 'Wow…' She looked at him with confusion then down to her outfit. It was her casual clothes, the ones she never wore to school. It consisted of a simple pair of dark wash skinny jeans (that barely buttoned), a Denver Broncos long sleeve shirt, her favorite navy blue converse and her blue and orange plaid Burbury jacket folded over her arm.

'What? Is there a stain or a hole in my clothes?' His eyes had darkened and he wore a predatory look on his face that made her gulp.

'You look hot.' He answered as he took long strides towards her.

'What do you mean I look hot? I've had this shirt for like five years and my pants barely fit.' She moped.

'First of all, the fact that you're a Denver Broncos fan is probably like the best thing I've ever heard. Like, if I hadn't already proposed, I would totally propose to you.' He told her with a very serious look on his face that made her chuckle. 'Then you add those tight as fuck jeans and seriously Babe, I'm dying here.' She pulled him into a kiss, still laughing against his mouth.

'You're so funny Noah… let's go.' She shook her head and grabbed her purse headed for the door.

He followed right behind with her sandwich in one hand and the keys in the other. It took them about thirty minutes to reach the school and Quinn was already sitting outside on a bench waiting for them.

'You shouldn't be outside in this weather, its freezing.' Rachel scolded without thinking, immediately cringing at herself.

'You've known you were pregnant for one day out of the last four months, pretty sure you shouldn't be giving me parenting advice. Why the hell did you even come along anyway?' Quinn snapped as Rachel had expected.

'I asked her to come, Quinn.' Puck answered, rubbing Rachel's left hand as it sat in his.

'So you get a second girl pregnant and _now_ you're playing the devoted boyfriend, the good guy?' The blonde asked icily. Before Puck could respond he watched Rachel turn around completely in her seat and his girl was going to let her have it.

'How dare you?' Rachel spat, her shoulders heaving with anger.

'What's it to you Man Hands?'

'Hey! You can call me names, treat me like shit and take all of your anger out on me, but DO NOT speak to her like that EVER again.' Puck practically yelled causing both girls to jump.

'Fine! What's it to you _Rachel_?!' Quinn spit the name so harshly it sounded like a curse.

'You are despicable! You instigate sex with Noah, threaten him, insult him, refuse his help, then you have the nerve to tell him that he _now_ is _playing_ the good guy! He was by your side the minute he found out you were with child and offered to take care of you and all he got in response was dismissal! Now, you have his childhood home to yourself while the two of us had no idea where we were going to live and didn't bat a fucking eye. You finally told your boyfriend the truth and who the hell is here to pick you up and take you to the doctor? WHO?' Rachel was red in the face and angrier than she'd ever been in her life. 'For all you know we slept on the street last night yet here we are, picking up her Royal Highness so that she's not embarrassed by having to ride the bus. You gave me shit for not knowing I was pregnant for four months, yet you're five months along and Noah has yet to see his own child because you were trying to pass it off as Finn's!' Rachel finished with what sounded like a growl and turned herself back around to face the road. Quinn was silent in the back seat hiding her tears in her hand and Puck was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Without warning he pulled off the highway and threw the car into park.

'Alright, this is it. This is the last fucking time we are going to have this fucking fight. Rachel and I are engaged, Quinn; she's in this just as deep as we are, deal with it. Rachel, thank you for saying all of that stuff, it really needed to be said, but it needed to be said by me. I've been trying so hard to not hurt anyone's fucking feelings that I let you walk all over me Quinn and I'm not going to do it anymore. Everyone is aware that the child inside your belly is mine. I expect to be treated as an equal partner in the affairs of our child. That also means that I will shoulder as much of the responsibilities as you will allow whether that be strictly financial or going to get you tacos at two o'clock in the morning.' He heard Quinn let out a small gasp at the last statement and decided he should explain so she knew just how devoted he was. He pulled out a journal he kept in the glove compartment of his car and flipped to a random page. 'I have kept track of everything having to do with my son or daughter since I found out you were pregnant. I had to live vicariously through Finn so 90% of my entries start with 'Finn said…' but at least it was something. I pretty much would right down everything, from the information at doctor's visits to your late night cravings… I tried to know it all… in case you gave me a chance to be in my child's life. I have also been sneaking $100 a week into Finn's wallet to help with expenses. I know it's not enough but any more than that would have tipped him off if I hadn't already.'

'Y-you really did all that?' Quinn asked, her voice meek and fragile from the backseat.

'Yes.'

'And you and Rachel are really engaged?'

'Yes.' They answered together, their hands tangled between them.

'I… I can take the bus.'

'Don't be silly Quinn, I didn't mean that quite so rudely earlier. I was just really upset. Plus, Noah would really like to meet his child if you allow him the opportunity.' Rachel replied, her earlier anger completely dissolved and replaced by love for her fiancé and his dedication to his unborn child. She watched the blonde nod in the backseat and gave Puck a soft comforting smile. 'I love you Noah.' She whispered.

'Love you too, Babe.' He whispered in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a few days, I'm finally working again so I don't have as much free time on my hands! This chapter is a cute one (I thought) and not too fluffy or angsty. I'll get into all that soon but for now it's a lot of information that needs to be revealed first. Hope you all enjoy it! R&R please! **

_**I don't own Glee.**_

'Fabray.' A portly nurse called, motioning for the teens to follow. Puck had to wipe the sweat that had begun to build on his forehead as they had sat for over thirty minutes waiting. Rachel squeezed his hand tight as they made their way to a sterile room, her fiancé's nerves evident on his face. Quinn lay down on the bed, prepared for what was to come, unlike the two teens beside her that shared looks of excitement and nerves.

'Hello, I'm Dr. Greenberg, Dr. Wu is on vacation so I'll be doing the sonogram and exam today.' They all greeted him as he set up the equipment. 'So, I heard that we just wanted to check the progress of your little girl, is that right Miss Fabray?'

'L-little girl?' Puck stuttered before Quinn could answer the doctor.

'Oh dear, I'm sorry. Dr. Wu said that he had told the mother and father the sex of the baby during the last appointment. Perhaps he gave me wrong information or I misunderstood. I really am sorry for spoiling the news.' He looked truly distraught.

'It's okay,' Puck replied, his voice heavy with emotion, 'it's not your fault I didn't know.'

'I'm sorry Puck. I meant to tell you but it just escaped me.' Quinn whispered with tears in her eyes. Puck gave her a sharp nod but didn't say another word. Instead, he kept his arm tight around Rachel and studied the screen as hard as he could.

'Well… uhm… this here is the head. This larger spot just below is the body. You can see the spine right along here,' he moved his finger over the image and showed the line of tiny little bones that were super bright on the screen.

'Is she sucking her thumb?' Puck asked in amazement, his eyes glassy as he met his daughter for the first time.

'Looks like it.' Dr. Greenberg chuckled. 'She's growing perfectly, exactly where we want her for this stage of the pregnancy.'

'She's beautiful, Noah.' Rachel whispered and kissed his temple.

'She is, isn't she?' She sighed and let Puck pull her closer, neither of them breaking eye contact with the screen.

'Well, we're all set here. I'll go ahead and finish the exam on Miss Fabray and you guys will be good to go.'

'Wait… uhm… I know this may sound unusual but… uhm… she's four months pregnant and didn't know it until yesterday… I really messed things up with Puck by not telling him the sex of the baby… uhm… do you think you could like quickly take a look at their baby? It would mean a lot to them.' Quinn asked nervously surprising the entire room.

'Would you like that ma'am?' Dr Greenberg turned to face Rachel with a large warm smile.

'I… I would love to.' Rachel stuttered in response, unable to comprehend what it truly meant.

'Here Man… sorry, Rachel… it's the least I can do.'

'Thank you Quinn.' There were tears already brimming in the brunette's eyes as she took Quinn's place on the table. 'Noah…' She didn't even have to finish her thought before Puck was by her side, his hand wrapped tightly around hers and the other brushing back her bangs from her face.

'I get to see both of my babies.' He stated, the tears that had been welling up in his eyes finally falling. She nodded happily and turned to watch the screen.

'As I'm sure you've heard on movies… this blue gel is going to be quite cold.' He squirted a copious amount and began moving the wand over Rachel's tummy. Just seconds later an image began to form on the screen and Rachel couldn't help the stream of tears that were falling faster and faster. 'There it is…' The doctor continued to point out the body parts as he had done for Quinn, also letting the couple know that Rachel was a bit smaller than he would recommend and needed her to up her calorie intake. 'You have quite the exhibitionist here.' He chuckled causing Rachel and Puck to chuckle.

'If you knew anything about its father you wouldn't be surprised.' Rachel teased causing everyone in the room to laugh.

'Wait, what is it 'exhibiting'?' Puck asked.

'It's sex.' The doctor replied; Rachel's eyes went wide with excitement and Puck let out a snort.

'Alright, so it is like me…' He added and Rachel smacked him.

'Noah! It's showing its sex! That means the doctor can see what it is!' She explained happily. Puck whipped his head around and questioned the doctor with wide eyes.

'That's correct. I have a very clear view and could tell you the sex of your baby right now.' He was grinning ear to ear, obviously feeding off of the excitement of the couple.

'Wait, first… is the baby healthy?' Puck asked, not caring about whether it was a boy or girl until after he knew it was safe.

'Your baby is perfect… small, but perfect.' Puck turned to Rachel and both just smiled at each other.

'We'd love to know.' Rachel squealed and held Puck's hand tighter.

'Congratulations, you are having… drum roll please… a girl!'

'We're having a girl Noah!' She cried as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead repeatedly. He held her close and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'She's going to be so beautiful Rach. I bet she looks just like you and we'll teach her to sing like you and play the guitar and dance and…' Rachel cut his excited rambling off with a hard kiss on the lips. 'I love you.' He whispered once they pulled apart.

'I love you too Noah.' She whispered back.

'Alright, I'm going to print extra copies of both sonograms and make sure that all of you go home with DVD's, so if you don't mind, I'm going to step out and I'll be back in just a few minutes.'

'Thank you so much Doc, you have no idea how much it meant to me to see both my daughters today.' Puck said shaking the older man's hand.

'I'm glad I could do that for you Mr. Puckerman, you deserve to see you're healthy babies.' Dr. Greenberg headed out and Puck turned his attention back to the two girls sitting on the bed.

'I'm so sorry Puck.' Quinn broke first, crying into her hands. 'I'm so sorry I didn't let you be a part of her life until now. I was so afraid to be alone that I pushed you away. All I wanted was exactly what you gave Rachel.' She sniffed. 'I know it wouldn't be the same because you love her…'

'I love you too Quinn, I'm just not _in_ love with you. I would have been here though. I would have held your hand, cried with you, kissed your forehead and told you everything would be okay…'

'I know… that's why I hate myself more and more each day. That is why I know I can't keep her. I'm too selfish.' Puck felt like someone had punched all of the air out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe. It had been one thing to discuss adoption before he had found out it was a girl and see her with his own eyes. Hell, she was sucking her thumb already and all he wanted was to hold that little girl in his hands and never let go. He looked up through the tears that had instantly returned and saw that Rachel had a similar expression.

'Quinn, I have an idea but I need you to have an open mind…' Rachel spoke up, looking at Puck to hopefully read her mind. He obviously couldn't.

'Yeah?'

'What if… okay, let me start from the beginning. After we left Noah's house yesterday we went to his grandmother's house. She stated that if we get married we would be allowed to live in the home and she would pay for a new car, for our bills and for our future schooling. Noah proposed later that day and I accepted because we both love each other and wanted to keep our baby…girl… our baby girl.' She couldn't help but smile at him before continuing. 'So even though we are too young to be starting this life, we have a solid platform to do so. I know this is going to sound crazy but I do not like the idea of my daughter having a sister her own age that she doesn't get to know. I personally was an only child and still find myself missing the companionship. If I knew that my father had had another child that was only a month older than me and gave it away… I probably never would have forgiven him. On top of that, I saw your baby girl and I instantly wanted to hold her and love her. Plus, I can see the pain in Noah's eyes that even the _thought_ of adoption causes. Quinn, what if instead of giving your daughter up for adoption, you give custody to Noah and by extension, me? You would be able to visit her whenever you felt comfortable but you would not be burdened with the financial and emotional burden of having to raise her or give her away. She would be here for at least the next two years for you to be a part of her life.'

'Rach, are you sure about this?' Puck asked in total shock. He walked up to her and lifted her chin in his hand, staring down in her eyes to see if he saw any doubt. There wasn't any.

'I'm very sure Noah. I love you and I love my daughter so much already it hurts and damn it, I loved that little girl in Quinn's tummy the minute I saw her. I know it will be hard to raise two at our age but we have the support to do it. We have the finances to do it. So yes… I have never been surer of anything in my life, except maybe accepting your proposal.' He smiled wide and kissed her softly before they both turned their attention back to the silent blonde.

'What do you say Quinn?' Puck asked cautiously. She lifted her head revealing her blood shot eyes and shrugged.

'Can I have some time? It's just a lot to take in… I mean, it truly does make sense but would I really be giving her a better life if I just gave her to two other teenagers? And would she grow up feeling left out because her sister has her dad _and_ her mom?'

'You can have all the time you need Quinn, I don't want to pressure you. However, I would treat your daughter as my own. She would never feel less love than my own daughter and in addition she would have another mom or special aunt who gives her the same unconditional love; she'd have the best of both worlds.' Rachel reassured, never doubting the words coming from her mouth. She knew that as long as it was a piece of Noah, it was a piece of her. 'Why don't we go to our house so you can see it and we'll make some dinner?' Quinn nodded and the three headed out to the car. As they settled in, Quinn's phone began blaring 'L-O-V-E' and she looked devastated.

'Finn?' Puck asked knowingly and the blonde just nodded.

'Can I see it Quinn? I have a few words for Mr. Hudson.' Quinn looked slightly afraid but handed over the phone to the brunette.

'Hello Finn, this is Rachel… No, obviously she is not in a position to speak to you at the moment… Finn! That is disturbing and NOT what I meant by position… okay, now you're being ridiculous! Finn… listen, you and I are going to have a good long chit chat about your behavior. I find it appalling. Meet me at 70 Stony Brook Dr, it's a big white house just past the lake… Just do it Finn.' With that she slammed the phone shut and turned to Puck. 'We better hurry, you and Quinn will want to be inside away from him when he gets there initially and then once I know he's not going to hurt someone or something, I will meet you guys inside.

'I don't like this Rachel. I should be the one that talks to him; at least if he hits me I can take it.' Puck replied.

'He's not going to hit me Noah, he's a good guy, and he is just angry right now.'

'Fine, but if he so much as touches you, you better yell for me so I can go out there.' He grumbled.

'Thank you Noah.' She stated quietly as she squeezed his hand again.

'For what?'

'For trusting me.' He turned and gave her a shy smile.

'Thank you for being so fucking awesome.' He returned, his smile turning into his usual grin.

'I don't mean to interrupt but I have a really bad feeling about this.' Quinn announced from the back seat.

'Don't worry Quinn, I know what I'm doing.'

No one said another word, all of them off in their own worlds thinking about how the showdown with Finn was going to pan out, as well as all of the information they had received about their children. The day had started intense and looked like it would stay that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters completed before I even get ready for work! Woohoo! On a roll! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter even though it seems a bit short! R&R please!**

_**I don't own Glee…**_

Finn pulled into up to the house five minutes after Puck and Quinn had scrambled inside. Rachel, despite her prior warning to Quinn, decided to wait outside.

'Hello Finn, thank you for coming.' She greeted with a smile as he got out of his car.

'What do you want to say to me Rachel? Let's get it over with. I'm not in the mood to hear about how not only did my best friend knock up my girlfriend, but also the girl that I really care for.'

'Well Finn, what you just said is exactly why I wanted you to come down. You are hurting two people in that house that never wanted to hurt you; that made a mistake and have had to live with it since.'

'He slept with her Rachel?! How is that forgivable?'

'I have a question for you. What would be worse; if Quinn had said Puck's name while you two were having a romantic moment, Quinn going on secret rendezvous with him and telling him that they had a connection and that she really wants to be with him but can't; or quick, drunken sex that meant nothing to either of them? Which one's worse?'

'The secret rende-whatever's I guess…'

'How would you feel if she had said his name while the two of you were kissing?'

'I would have been pissed. It's not cool to think of someone else when you're macking on your boyfriend.'

'Is it okay to think of someone else when you're 'macking on your _girlfriend_?'

'What? No! That's the same thing.' He answered in confusion.

'Oh dear…' Rachel squeaked, realizing he had no idea he had made the mistake. 'Finn, the night that that baby girl was conceived, you had said my name while kissing Quinn.' She revealed and his cheeks instantly turned red.

'W-what?'

'That's why she slept with a very very drunk Noah. She was upset because you had feelings for another girl and were thinking about her when you were in a passionate moment.'

'I really messed up then didn't I?' He asked meekly.

'Yes Finn, you did.' He sighed dramatically and dropped onto the front step, his head in his hands.

'They still lied to me.'

'I know and they really are sorry for that. Noah wanted to tell you since the day it happened but Quinn was afraid to lose you. I mean, the whole reason this happened was because you had one foot out of the door and headed in my direction. If she told you the truth initially, you would have left her immediately. She felt that at least five months of support from you was better than losing you before she ever had a chance. They are both so sorry Finn and I hope you can forgive them.'

'I can… I don't really want to but I can already tell that I'm kind of over it. I feel more like an ass than anything else.' He huffed. 'I cheated on Quinn emotionally so she cheated on me physically.'

'I couldn't have said it better than myself.'

'Why Puck though?'

'I don't know if you've met Noah…' she chuckled. 'But he's pretty much sex on a stick; if you want sex and nothing else than he was your guy. Plus, he was already stumbling drunk, he didn't need much convincing.'

'Why did you have sex with him?'

'It was while we were dating, the day he picked me and Glee over football. I guess I felt so much for him at that moment; the fact that he was giving up the life he had before just so that we could stay together… it showed me that Noah Puckerman had depth to him that no one else got to see but me. It was like I was the only girl in the world when I was with him and I was the only one that got to see the _real_ him.'

'Why did you guys break up?'

'I thought that I was in love with you and that he was in love with Quinn. Turns out we do in fact love you and Quinn but not in the way that we love each other.' She shrugged, her own blush and smile gracing her face.

'Are you guys together?'

'Yeah… actually, we're engaged Finn.' His mouth fell open in shock.

'Engaged? Jesus Rach…' She just chuckled and shrugged again. 'Congratulations… you tied down Puck.' He joked and nudged her shoulder.

'It wasn't too hard, he's kind of a pansy.' She stated kind of loudly and both laughed when they heard him yell from the living room.

'I am not! I'm totally a badass!'

'I knew he couldn't resist listening in.' She stated happily. 'Think you could handle dinner with the three of us? We can start fresh.'

'I think so… just… before we go in… how did the doctor's appointment go?' He asked nervously and Rachel's face lit up.

'She's perfect Finn. She was sucking her thumb! We have extras of the sonogram if you want a copy.' His face quickly fell into a goofy grin that she was learning to associate with anything baby related. 'I suggested an idea to Quinn that I think might work well for the two of you if she decides its right…'

'What was it?'

'That she give custody to Noah and he and I can raise her. He owns this house and his grandmother is willing to help us with money and such, so finances aren't a problem. This would also make it possible for you and Quinn to see her often without the stress of actually having to provide for her. It's the adoption without the heartache.' She ended with a shrug.

'I think that's a great idea! I'll talk to her about it! I really didn't want to give the baby up for adoption but this way I'd be able to be her awesome uncle and not have to drop out of high school!' Rachel couldn't help the beaming smile she wore, realizing that not only had she gotten Finn to forgive Puck and Quinn but to also admit that he still wants to be in their lives.

'I really hope Quinn says yes; I'd love for my daughter to have a sister.' She stated happily running her hand over her tiny bump.

'You're having a girl too?' He asked happily and she nodded. 'That's awesome Rach!' he picked her up carefully and spun her around. 'Oops, sorry! I don't want you to get nauseous.'

'I'm fine Finn, thank you so much for being so happy about this.' She replied reaching out her hand to his. 'Now there are two baby girls that need to eat dinner so let's go inside and start cooking.'

'This is so crazy Rach… two babies…two little girls… holy shit!'

'What?!' She asked in panic as they walked into the house.

'Dude, Puck, we gotta get busy! We're having girls… like, girls that grow up to have boobs and stuff. We need like a tower or something to hide them in…' Finn was in full on panic mode that Rachel and Quinn found hilarious, until the brunette saw the fear building in Puck's eyes and realized he was about to begin to freak out like Finn.

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves boys, they're not even here yet.' She spoke softly in order to bring down their panic.

'Are you sure Rach, I think that the sooner the better, ya know?' Puck asked, his eyes full of worry and his hand making multiple trips through his Mohawk.

'Yes I'm sure Noah; everything will be okay.' She wrapped her arms around his middle and nestled her head into his shoulder. 'She'll be smart enough to make good decisions.'

'You are the smartest person I know and I got you pregnant as a Sophomore; same with Q.' He countered.

'You are a wonderful person Noah, you just don't believe it yet.'

'Hey, I know the thoughts in my head and believe me, they are not kosher. If my daughter ends up with someone that thinks like me… I'll kill him.' Rachel just shook her head and looked at Finn.

'Thank you for scarring my fiancé before the girls even get here, Finn. The next 18 years should be interesting…'

'Sorry, but really, we gotta be on top of these things.' He replied seriously.

'We'll come up with a game plan dude.' Puck said; his voice serious and determined. Finn nodded and reached out his hand. There it was, the peace offering. As soon as Puck grabbed it and shook it, all four knew that they were in this together and they'd support one another despite what had happened. Of course, that's also the moment that Rachel's stomach decided to growl loudly and cause the whole room to crack up laughing.

'Geez Noah, she's definitely got your appetite.' Rachel groaned. 'I don't think I've stopped eating.'

'Actually, you only ate about half a sandwich today and with the workout we had this morning you should have had a hell of a lot more.' He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

'Noah!' She shrieked, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

'Don't worry babe, we're two hot Jews, it's natural.'


End file.
